


Puzzle Pieces

by fangirlwritings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/F, High School AU, mentions of self harm, slowburn, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlwritings/pseuds/fangirlwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a skater girl. Snapback, skateboard, tattoo's, piercings and no one to love her at 3am. Lexa is a Grade A student. Basketball player, good grades, what some people say is a teachers pet and no one for her to give all the love she has. Give it a shot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just something I thought of. I hope you enjoy and I'll try and update as regularly as I can.

Clarke Griffin sighed in annoyance. It wasn’t the first time today and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last. The gum in her mouth popping as she rolled her eyes, showing off her perfect eyeliner, the black making the sky blue iris shine, barely able to see the person in front of her because of the incline of her head and the snapback.

“Miss Griffin? Do you understand?” Mr Thike asked, an eyebrow raised. He was a real douche, Clarke thought. He was old, because all principals are, glasses because he couldn’t see shit 5 meters in front of him and a bald spot in the middle of his head. Clarke had drawn on that once. When he was having a nice doze in his chair. Permanent marker, swirls and a smirk was all it took. She’d been caught of course, because who else would do it, but it was worth the 3 day suspension all the same.

She just rose an eyebrow in return.

“Can I go?” He opened his mouth. Without waiting for an answer, she picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder, her skateboard under her arm, out of sight before Mr Thike could say the word no.

____

She entered the cafeteria with an annoyed sigh, the buzz and livelihood of the place making her wince. She didn’t even bother trying to get to the food line, people pushing and arguing and despite Clark’s love for arguing with people, she let this time pass. Instead, she decided to rely on the school’s hundred year old vending machine to keep her hunger at bay. Her stomach growled disapprovingly and Clarke grimaced.

“Clarke mother fucking Griffin!” A voice called from the table to her left, Clarke turning to find Raven. Smirking the blonde picked up the chip packet, costing a rip off of 4 dollars and made her way to her friends table. She felt the stare of others as she usually did, rolling her eyes as she passed them. She got it. She did. She stood out a little. Sure there were skater chicks but none were troublemakers like Clarke. Everyone knew of the girl with the tongue piercing and the one who set a teacher on fire (it was an accident but Clarke wasn’t going to admit it).

She slid onto the bench, opening her chip packet with an anti-climatic pop, the bag only containing about six chips in total. Clarke mumbled under her breath. Today just wasn’t her day.

“Yo Griffin. What’s up?” Raven asked. The sassy tech head raising an eyebrow with a concerned frown. Clarke just waved her off and smiled, it wasn’t worth explaining.

“All good Rae.” She murmured before the two spoke about their days so far. Well, Raven did. Clarke just nodded in agreement and understanding when needed. When the darker haired girl had finished talking Clarke risked a glance upwards towards Octavia. Her other best friend. Maybe. 

“Hey O.” She murmured, fidgeting, the air thick with tension that made Raven shrink into herself. She got silence in response and Clarke just groaned. 

“Look Octavia. I’m sorry. Okay? I slept with your brother. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but it was a one time thing.” She promised, hoping that some of that got through to her, but all she got in response was a glare that could have buried her six feet underground.

“Fine.” Clarke murmured, picking up her gear and walking away, trying not to let the tears in her eyes drip to her cheeks.  
____

The art rooms were warm. They felt like home, like the toasty fireplace you’d sit around at Christmas with everyone tearing into their gifts with delighted faces. She missed that. She missed many things. She missed her dad and the way he’d hold her after a bad day, the way her mom would make tea and cake on a Saturday afternoon, she missed having a family. 

She missed Octavia. She didn’t think about afterwards. All she’d thought about was getting Bellamy’s god damn pants off. She’d been drunk. It wasn’t an excuse, she knew that. But she thought that maybe it would help her forgive herself.

She hadn’t.

She missed the girl she was before all the bad shit happened. When she was little, wearing her blonde hair in pigtails and wearing cute mini skirts and a cheerful grin. Now her face always seemed to scowl or smirk, her piercing in her nose and the few in her ears throbbing with regret. The old faded scars on her arm a constant reminder of when she was at her worst, the tattoo on her back swirling with patterns of what could’ve been.    
She missed someone loving her.

____

Clarke removed the snapback from her head, placing it beside her on the table as she removed a sketchbook from her bag, looking forward to a few moments peace. She sniffled a bit, shaking her head in anger at her ability to get fragile so quickly, feeling her eyes red and puffy, her hands coming to wipe her cheeks before a knock at the door made her freeze. 

Clarke turned, her blonde and pink dip dyed hair falling in front of her face, her view clouded. She combed it back to be met with a girl standing sheepishly apologetic. She was tall, brunette, folder in one arm, basketball in the other and resting on her hip. Her bag over her shoulder and a pair of glasses resting on top of her head. She dipped her head forward, her words jumbling.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean. I hope I didn’t-” She stepped closer.

“It’s okay.” Clarke replied, understanding the girls apology.

“What are you doing here?” The blonde continued, slightly irritated that someone else was here. In her quiet getaway during her break. The brunette sighed.

“I come here to study or clear my head every so often. When I’m stressed. I haven’t been here in so long. Stuff happened I guess.”

Clarke nodded, her skateboard in the attractive strangers way, swearing to herself as she slid it across the room with her foot.

“I’m Clarke.” She introduced, figuring it was polite to do so. She couldn’t shake the feeling she knew this girl. The twist of her lips making her heart pound and her words calming to hear. The girl smiled and stuck out a hand.

“I’m Lexa.”


End file.
